A Piece of Paper
by Ditzix3
Summary: As the Kou Empires princess, for Kougyoku it's time to get married. To explore the outside world as a free person, she flees at night, meets a group of people who live in the forest and she takes them into her heart. The only problem is, that these people bear hatred towards the royal family. / slight Judal x Kougyoku, other Pair
1. Prologue

Welcome to my first Magi Fan Fiction, which is additionally my first english Fan Fiction. Special thanks goes to my Beta Reader **daemon-howl**. But I don't want to talk that much, so please enjoy the prologue of

**A Piece of Paper**

The sky was grey, the clouds had contracted and a pleasant cold spread out about the country. Few hours ago it had started to rain and Kougyoku spent her time watching the raindrops falling and as they dripped from the blossoms of the cherry tree, which spread out with full splendour about the palace. The life of a princess could be wonderful, however, was also very lonesome at some times, above all if you became separated from the population until your wedding day and if you had the feeling that the staff avoids you, because they won't bother you. Because her brothers were always occupied – because of political reasons or with women - only her bodyguard Masrur remained by her side who unfortunately had not always time for her, due to his post. But at the moment he was with her, stood beside the door of the too big room and watched the princess as she looked sadly out of the window.

"Is there something else I can do for you?" he asked politely, but she sighed.

"Masrur …" she answered carping. "You should not be so polite if we are alone. After all, we are friends."

She had murmured the last sentence rather to herself; however, he had understood her very well and regretted immediately that again he behaved so elegantly towards her. Because he was the only one who dealt with her, he meant everything to her. He was her only friend and he knew how important it was for her to have friends. Kougyoku also had an exact picture of friendship. She longed for being recognised by everybody as herself, and not as the small princess who always had to function perfectly. She wanted somebody who shouted at her if she made a mistake. Somebody, who she could talk to when she didn't feel well, even though it was late in the night. Somebody who would show her the world, instead of locking her behind walls and not somebody who would ask for forgiveness because of every little thing.

"Forgive me, Kougyoku." he begged and she bit her lower lip. There it was again.

"How much time do I have left?"

"A bit more than one month."

She slowly turned around to him. She looked not fazed, because secretly she knew for a long time, that it was about time. After all, there was no other topic of conversation in the royal family. Not even two months and Kougyoku would reach her eighteenth year of life. Therefore it was bitterly necessary for her to get married before her birthday. She turned again to the big window.

"If I am married, I can go out and see the world."

Masrur was glad that she apparently found something positive in the future wedding. Since weeks she cried every night, fearing the marriage with somebody whom she didn't love. The fact, that in her case a wedding was only intended for the preservation of the blood line, she didn't want to understand and refused strictly, to get to know just one of the candidates. Though he could understand her, neither he nor she could do something against it.

"I will not accept this." she suddenly said and got up with a determined look. He believed he had misheard.

"What do you want to do?"

"Maybe I'm not able to prevent the wedding, but I don't want to leave this palace as a slave of a prince, but as an independent woman!"

She had clenched her hands in fists and now paced up to him.

"Would you help me, Masrur? Would you help me to go outside?"

He looked at her disbelieving. He was nobody who left anything untried; however, the plan of the princess was very risky. Should one of her brothers - especially Kouen - notice it, both of them would be in incredible trouble. It was simply a law that the population wasn't allowed to see a princess of the royal family, as long as she was underage and unmarried. He was not selfish, but there would be huge consequences for the princess and that made him sceptic. Furthermore there still was the Magi of the royal family, who had covered the castle in a protective veil. Masrur wasn't sure if Kougyoku had thought about all of this.

"Outside nobody knows your face. What would you do if someone injures you or something else happens? Because out there, you aren't princess Kougyoku but rather a normal girl."

"But this is exactly what I want!" she started explaining. "I want them to treat me like everyone else and as long as I'm unknown, I still have the possibility."

She smiled at him confidently and he briefly closed his eyes. He knew that she could handle this.

"What about Scheherazade?"

"What do you mean? Do you believe she would notice it, if I disappeared for a while?"

"I'm sure. She is a Magi. If she wouldn't notice, then I don't know who else would."

This made her contemplative. She didn't know the Magi of the house well, so she didn't know whether she would support her. For Kougyoku, Scheherazade always seemed to be very kind and quiet, but she also was extremely loyal to the royal family. If everything should work out as she planned, then the only person who stood in her way was Scheherazade.

"I have to try it." she said after a while. „And if something fails, I have to live with the consequences."

"Are you su-" her guardian wanted to ask, but she interrupted.

"I would regret it if I wouldn't do it." she replied and looked at him beseeching. "Please, Masrur. Only for this time, I want to be free."

He looked at her for a while, searching for something that he couldn't find. In that moment, there was no place for doubts and fears; instead he found something that made the decision for him: Decisiveness and adventurousness.

"When do you want to go?"

Kougyoku couldn't trust her ears. Her firm look changed and she was aglow with happiness. The fact that he wanted to help her, made her unbelievably happy. A feeling she hadn't felt for a long time.

"I have time from seven o'clock tonight, until six o'clock early in the morning. This is the only time in which I can arrange time for myself."

"You want to go overnight?" he asked a little confused. He didn't know what she expected to see if she went overnight. Maybe she had a few hours to meet other people, but soon everybody would barricade themselves in their houses and she would be alone.

"Everything else would be too dangerous." she answered him and somehow looked amused. "I know what you think, but I want you to trust me. If this is the only chance I have, then I have to use it."

He nodded slightly. Now it was too late to talk her out of it.

"What else have you planned?" he wanted to know and the princess pointed at the big tree at her window which stood a little closer, than the big cherry tree.

"As you know, the palace is surrounded by guards and to be sure that no one will notice us, we have to use the tree to get outside."

She counted completely on his physical strength. Because he was a Fanalis, for him her weight felt just as much as a pebble stone.

"That's no problem."

"Very nicely!" she shouted in anticipation and clapped her hands enthusiastically together. Her plan was idiot-proof, even Masrur knew it, but anyway he was worried whether everything went as the princess desired it.

Slowly it became quieter in the long corridors. Because Kouen held the position of the king and because of the forthcoming wedding, he was very busy and already went to his room. As the first prince, Koumei considered it as his duty to support his brother by all important decisions, which was why he also wasn't nearby. Hakuryuu finished his training one hour ago and even Kouha didn't frolic around in the big castle garden, which spread out in the middle of the estate. Only Hakuei, wife and cousin of the king, still walked through the big corridor and wished here and there an employee a pleasant night. But it didn't need long and the palace became very quiet. Kougyoku took the chance to pull back the curtains of her windows. Outside was still some daylight left, but because the sun hadn't appeared throughout the day, it was difficult to tell, when the darkness would arrive.

„We have to hurry." she whispered to Masrur, who didn´t hesitate and threw her carefully over his shoulder. Immediately she held onto him, so she would not fall. He turned his head in her direction.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he wanted to ask once more and Kougyoku grinned in anticipation. "Definitely."

This was like a start signal for the Fanalis and immediately he swung himself out of the big window and aimed directly at the gigantic tree which stood a few metres from her window. Kougyoku had to suppress her shout. Underneath her she saw guards that stood directly before the protective veil, ready to start an attack any time. In this moment she realised how dangerous the whole plan was. The men stood not even six metres under her and she wasn´t so naive to think that no one would notice them. Masrur landed with her on a thick branch between thick branches.

"Are you alright?" he wanted to know and held her.

"Yes." she answered. She breathed hard and trembled slightly. Masrur noted that she stood under adrenalin and in addition, she was afraid and didn't know what she should do. A wrong step could have huge consequences and she seemed to realise it now. However, they hadn't made it yet, because they still were in a dangerous area and only if she was safely back on the ground; she would venture a deep breath again.

"They have noticed us." whispered her companion and Kougyoku looked anxiously at him. He pointed at the small gaps between the leaves. She looked carefully through them and spotted the guards which stared at the tree and already held their weapons ready in their hands.

"They were alerted by the rustle of the leaves. It was too loud to think that birds caused it." he explained and continued with a tense look. "They only wait for a mistake."

"And what should we do now?" she whispered desperately and Masrur started to look around, as far as it was possible.

"There is no going back. If we would jump back in your room, everyone would notice us. We have to go further."

Kougyoku nodded timidly. She was incredibly relieved that not only she but also Masrur had dressed simply. Due to the monotonous colours and the hoods they wouldn't attract attention because of their clothing or their hair colour.

"Please wait a minute." these words were everything he said and then everything happened very quickly. He swung from branch to branch, higher into the tree crown. He crashed his feet on purpose against the small branches, making them rustle and made some noise. When he reached the top, he jumped back down until he landed beside the princess. Then the first arrow landed in the tree crown and he threw the now confused Kougyoku back over his shoulder and jumped with breakneck speed from the branch and landed on another, that belonged to another tree. Masrur was not about to stand still, he just jumped from tree to tree and left the palace behind.

"How did you do that?"

Kougyoku had slowly realized that they were now in safety. "I made them believe that we fled into the tree crown. They got distracted."

She seemed a bit flabbergasted. This was a tactic she never thought of and she realized that thanks to him she could go outside. And also the fact that she was now undetected outside and that they weren't caught.

"You're incredible!" she cried and laughed softly in relief. Never before, she had been so tense. Masrur replied nothing and jumped from the small tree on which they were at the moment. Back on the floor, he looked down to her.

"I have to leave." he spoke quietly and Kougyoku nodded. She knew that he couldn't accompany her forever; after all, he had a job he had to occupy soon.

"Take care." he added and she beamed with joy again.

"The same goes for you. They better not catch you." she replied and looked towards the ground. If he got into trouble, it would all be her fault.

"Since I'm alone now, I can go through the main gate. Nothing will happen."

This was something she had totally forgotten. He was of course allowed to go on and off as he wanted.

"You're right, there is nothing to worry about." she said and looked up again. She wanted to encourage to herself and it worked. She took a step back and started to smile again. "I will go now. Thank you very much, without you I wouldn't have made it this far."

He also managed a small smile, which always was difficult for him. He turned his gaze away from her and pointed a finger in one direction. "If you go this route, you will reach a small village. But you will have to go on for a while. I'll be here at half past five tomorrow morning and pick you up." he assured and jumped back on the tree. He turned around once more, before he jumped on the next tree and soon disappeared from her sight. She still looked after him for a while, until she reminded herself what she had to do now.

Time passed and Kougyoku still wandered through the forest, always strictly in the direction, Masrur gave her. Everything she saw were trees in different forms and heights. The foliage cracked under her feet and her hair was dishevelled, because it was very long and got caught up all ten metres in annoying branches.

She was neither tired, nor exhausted, but she was worried, because the forest didn´t seem to end. She didn't know how long she was already on the move and how many metres she had left behind, but what frightened her the most was the fact that it was slowly getting dark. What should she do if she would be stuck in this forest in the darkness? For a short moment she thought that was a stupid idea. She had hoped to get to a town. Maybe she should have told Masrur… However, if she wanted to get out of this forest, she had to hurry up and, just maybe it would be no bad idea to start running. And this was exactly what she did.

She had raised her cloak and ran in the direction where she expected the way out. Her hood flew from her head and single strands of hair escaped, only to tangle again in the small branches, but this didn't bother her at the moment. She just wanted to leave the forest, to see more than leaves and trunks, and after some running and a lot of oxygen loss she finally saw something that she had never seen before. On one hand it was beautiful, because it was so strange, but on the other hand, she knew that it would just stand in her way. A wide stream stretched horizontally through her way and glittered innocently from the last daylight. Kougyoku wheezed, after she had stopped before the stream and gazed at him with a dejected look.

"Oh no." she wailed and fell down on her knees, but she tried to catch herself fast and not to despair directly, because this wouldn't solve anything... She knew that she had to find a solution and that as soon as possible. She looked to the left and because she didn't found what she looked for, she looked to the right and stood up.

With tired legs she strode up to a big branch which lay on the ground. She tried to lift it, but it was too heavy-weight and therefore she tried to lug the branch. In front of the stream she dropped it, went to the other end and pushed it across the water, so that the branch formed a narrow bridge. However, this was not wide enough to walk over it and therefore Kougyoku looked for other branches which were also thick, so that she could form a bridge that would carry her.

Perspiring she stood in front of the masterpiece and gazed at it. Now the small bridge was wide enough and also seemed to be robust, but she feared that the branches would roll away if she should venture a wrong step. Therefore she decided to lay some more branches horizontally across the vertically branches, only to make sure.

"Do you always do it the hard way?"

She was about to pick one more branch, when suddenly the foreign voice rang out. The voice scared her dreadfully and she dropped the end of the branch which scarcely missed her foot.

"Who is there?" she asked carefully and looked in all directions. The voice suddenly appeared so she couldn't say from where it had come. She revolved herself constantly, in hope to see somebody, even if she wasn't sure if she wanted to know who was nearby. It was a male voice, she noticed; however the person to whom the voice belonged wasn't in the mood to answer her because he didn't talk again. For a short while she believed to have imagined the voice, but then it rang out once more.

"Hurry up already."

"Where are you?!" now she shouted unintentionally loud and she started to scan the forest again with her eyes. She didn't want someone to observe her. The thought not to be alone anymore, but not to know where the other person was or who he was, made her fear and let her nervously knead her fingers.

"You don't have to scream." the voice appeared again, but this time it sounded irritated. "How about you try to look up?"

A little bit confused she stopped her hectic movements and directed her eyes upwards. There, on a high tree, sat a young man, spread out on a branch as if this was the most comfortable place in the world. His long black hair dangled in a spherical plait through the air, but his hair wasn't the most remarkable thing on him. He had red eyes which made Kougyoku insecure. As a Fanalis it was normal for Masrur to have red eyes so this wasn't something new for her, but the boy on the tree was definitively not a Fanalis. His eyes were too bright, his hair too black.

"Can I help you?"

She forced herself to calmly ask him what she wanted to know. Even though she didn't have a good feeling, she also didn't have the feeling of being in danger. Nevertheless, the boy seemed to be less interested in her, because he only bit apathetically in a fruit which resembled a peach. It could also be an apple; however she couldn't recognise it exactly.

"Why so polite?" he put the counter question, after he was ready with chewing.

"To answer a question with a counter question is rude." she nagged and was surprised because of her sudden self-confidence. He looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Rude, hm? Well, I am not the person who was overly polite from the start. Did you expect something else?"

He bit again in the small fruit and closed his eyes with pleasure. She looked at him for a while, she really didn't know how to deal with such a person. Maybe it was also the fact that she thought his behaviour was cheeky. A behaviour that no one ever displayed towards her. She sighed.

"So what do you want?" was her question and he opened his eyes again to look down at her.

"I thought counter questions are rude?"

She believed to have misheard. Did he want to tease her?

"Then why are you doing this?" she asked angrily and he closed amused his eyes.

"You'll never make it."

In bewilderment she looked at him and grabbed furiously a small branch.

"Do you want to kill me with that?" he wanted to know, but she knew that he just made fun of her.

"I want you to leave!" she informed him and turned away to concentrate on her real problem.

"Of course I will obey this order without objections." he answered sarcastically and changed his position on the tree, so that he now lay on his belly. In this position it was possible for him to observe her while she stacked other branches over her small bridge.

"What does a small girl like you do so late alone in the forest?" he enquired, after he felt ignored by her.

"I am not a small girl." she contradicted without turning around.

"Okay, what does an old hag like you do so late alone in the forest?"

The provocation hadn't missed the target, because she clenched her fists, grabbed another small branch and threw it at him with the ambition to throw him off. She didn't miss him completely; however, she struck the long plait which started to swing again.

"Next time a little higher." he grinned, nevertheless he was really surprised that she actually hit him. Kougyoku wasn't happy and simply decided to do nothing. Everything that she did would be commented on by him or made fun of.

She didn't want to be his source of entertainment. All what she wanted, was to get out of this forest, but bit by bit her motivation vanished. The boy looked at her critically, after he realised that she didn't move anymore. He sat up and threw the core of the fruit at her, which hit directly her shoulder. She didn't react, had only laid her head on her knees and covered her face with her arms. He couldn't recognise or hear if she was crying, because she showed no reaction. It wasn't like he had a bad conscience; however this silence was intolerable for him, which was why he swung off the tree and kneeled down in front of her.

"Do you have a name?" now he asked rather carefully, even though he didn't expected a reaction. It lasted long, until she started murmuring something.

"… Yoku..."

"Yoku?" he repeated and she paused. Until yet she hadn't wasted a thought about what name she should say, if somebody would ask for it. And, to tell the truth, she never expected that somebody would ask for it, however, now the moment had come and she had almost revealed her real name to the stranger. She looked up to him, in his questioning face and she was relieved when she recognised that he really hadn't understood her completely.

"Yes." she confirmed and the guy in front of her sat down in the cold foliage.

"Well, Yoku. What do you do here?"

"I … am lost." she lied, even if it wasn't completely a lie. "I come from far away and only want to… meet other people." she kept on talking and it surprised her that he seemed to listen to her carefully. "A friend of me told me that I will find a village if I follow this way."

She pointed in a direction and his eyes followed her finger. He lifted both eyebrows and directed his eyes again on her.

"You want to go there at night? Then even the trees can entertain you better."

Irritated by his statement she looked at him a little bit furiously and stood up again. He wouldn't talk her out of her plan. She would go where Masrur sent her, no stranger would interfere.

"I am on my way home." he suddenly said, but, Kougyoku remained unimpressed.

"Then leave already." she nagged and he lifted his hands in innocence.

"Woah, don't be so touchy. I only wanted to ask you if you want to come with me because it can get really dangerous at night for you and in addition you will need another two hours, until you arrive at the village."

"You seriously think that I would believe that?"

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know and crossed the arms before his chest.

"I won't allow myself to get dragged in the house of a stranger. I am not that naive." she clarified and he looked a little bit confused, then he sighed.

"If I wanted to do something to you, I could have made this a long time ago. We are alone, after all."

Though she knew that he was right, she didn't feel comfortable with the thought of follow him home.

"Actually I don't care about what's happening to you." he said calmly, but she still ignored him.

"Then why are you still here?"

There was no end to her defiance and that annoyed him. It didn't happen often that he behaved so nicely towards a foreign person and she didn't even appreciate it, but reacted continuously snotty. He came to the decision that he didn't need this kind of conversation, consigned a short "Bye" and walked away.

Kougyoku turned back and looked after him. She hadn't expected that he really would disappear and she slowly got a bad conscience. What if he really just wanted to help her? Maybe she had overreacted. And now she was left alone in the forest, which was not what she wanted. If she really need so long to get to the village, her escape wouldn't have been worthwhile at all. However, what should she expect if she followed him? Would she meet other people? She bit her lower lip and slowly panic spread out, when she registered that he almost disappeared completely.

"Please wait!" now she shouted at him, but he didn't react. She bit her lower lip again, this time more firmly, and started to run after him, without even think about what she did. Because she ran and he went without any hurry, she caught up with him easily. Then she walked beside him and he still ignored her completely. She looked embarrassed to the ground.

"I didn't want to overreact, I'm just a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation." she tried to explain and he only gave her a sceptical side glance, as if he didn't believe her.

"I'm serious. Would you accept an excuse?"

"What a major honour." he answered sarcastically and Kougyoku was glad that he reacted at all.

"I need your help, I think." she admitted honestly and he stopped. He looked at her distrustfully, had crossed his arms before his chest and seemed to consider whether he should give her one more chance or if he should leave her behind in the forest.

"I won't go with you to the village."

"I don't want that." she answered and he pulled up an eyebrow.

"If I go with you… Will I meet other people?" she asked timidly and felt a bit silly. However, he grinned.

"Sure."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Did he forgive her?

"So this means I can go with you?!" she wanted to clarify the situation and he scratched his head.

"Yes, if you promise that you not get on my nerves."

She easily puffed her cheeks. How impertinent to call her annoying. But she didn't want to start a new discussion, in the end, she accomplished that he would help her.

"I promise." she quietly murmured with what he also was content.

"There you go …old hag."

She clenched her fists, but decided to remain quiet. This guy really knew how to make her livid with rage.


	2. A wise Magi

Against her expectations she didn't quarrel with him again, what primarily was due to the fact that they didn't spoke a lot. Kougyoku wanted to know what place it was where he lived, but he only answered that she wouldn't be happy with his answer. This didn't calm her down, but she had sworn that she would be attentive, if he would, against his promise, try to hurt her. So it made no difference to her whether he was a dangerous person or his home was a dangerous place.

Still, she wasn't pleased about the fact that he wouldn't give her an answer, but after all she knew that his name was Judal.

The darker it became, the more distance she brought between her and the strange man who walked confidently through the forest. Her subconscious seemed to signal her that she shouldn't trust him that easily and that the sombre atmosphere which slowly spread out created a fitting place for a perfect crime.

The fact that she had become so quiet and walked four metres behind him, made Judal turn around to make sure that she was still there.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting wolves, so stop dallying." he called and grinned slightly when he saw how she picked her long hair from a low branch.

The reason, why she walked behind him was not only because of her insecurity, but was also due to the fact that she didn't know how to deal with the surroundings and got constantly caught up somewhere, or she tripped. Judal obviously thought it was necessary to run along the shortest way, which led through low hanging branches that obstructed their way. It was a miracle that he didn't have the same problem with his hair, because it was also pretty long.

In addition Kougyoku was wondering about whether he was in pain, because he walked barefoot.

"Wolves?" a nervous voice ringed out behind him. She had read a lot about the animals outdoors and of course she read also about wolves and found out that they were dangerous animals. „How can you walk around so peacefully if you know that wolves are around here?!" she asked angrily, but Judal didn't seem to understand why she was afraid.

"You don't have to fear these beasts, they aren't a problem. But they would hold us back even more than you already do."

Kougyoku paused and looked partly unnerved, partly unbelievingly at him. Arrogance was one of his characteristics which she had already foreseen, but that he provoked her constantly or made her furious was something that made her dumbfound. Everything what she said or did, he always made fun of her. Because stoic silence didn't work, she again tried to ignore him. If she would meet other people, she could get rid of him easily and until then she really shouldn't care about the words of a stranger. She concentrated on the way before her and passed him quickly to demonstrate him that she wasn't slow or that she wasn't holding anybody back. At least then she could ignore the fact that she privily cared about his words. She simply went forward, thinking, that he would advise her if she walked the wrong way. Certainly, she didn't walk for a long time, because soon she saw a light that was concealed by a few leaves.

"Judal, I can see a light!" she shouted enthusiastically and pointed in the direction where the light came from.

„Finally, we are there." he answered and she suddenly seemed to be very relaxed. The fact, that the place where he led her, was a bright place, made her feel safe. She couldn't identify yet what this place exactly was; therefore she started to push away the leaves and moved to the light. After a small fight with some stubborn branches and much dishevelled hair, she could discern that the light came from a house.

"They probably already worried where I was, so let's not waste any more time." he dictated and ran back to her to grab her wrist and to drag her beside him.

It was completely made of wood and possessed a good size. It was on no account comparable with her home, but it wasn't small.

"And you live in this house?" she wanted to know immediately, but Judal hesitated briefly and scratched his head.

"Well, more or less. I'm only here at night."

"For sleeping" she guessed, but he shook his head.

"Wrong. At night a lot of people are here. Since I'm a night person, I sleep during the day in the forest. Of course only if I'm not woken up by strange people that try to build a bridge."

He left her behind and walked along on the way to the big house. Kougyoku looked a little bit flabbergasted and needed a while until she registered that he reproached her again. She knew that she still had a lot to learn about other people and the contact with them, which is why she came to the decision, that a guy like Judal was maybe a too great challenge for now.

A loud laughter sounded and ripped her from her thoughts. Her eyes were focused on the building in front of her and she could see somebody in the window who drank from a big jug. Her anticipation rose when the laughter sounded once more. Though she was afraid of the reactions of the people that were hidden behind the wide wooden door, the happy mood which seemed to fill the air gave her a feeling of safety.

"I can walk by myself!" she nagged and in an instant it became very quiet behind the walls and shortly quiet murmuring sounded. Judal rolled his eyes, gave her a look which should signal her that now she should be quiet and then he opened the door.

Kougyokus eyes hurt when the bright light met her eyes and she had to close them for a short while. She had wandered a very long time in the forest and her eyes had meanwhile adapted to the darkness. However, it didn't last long and when she could see again, she looked directly in the astonished faces of several men. Then straightaway they cheered loudly, bid Judal welcome and asked why he was away for so long and what he had done. Kougyoku noticed quickly that they all had to be quite good friends of Judal and while they were occupied with cheering and yelling, she used the time, in which nobody asked questions, and browsed around. She discovered rather fast that in this house were almost exclusively men.

Everybody seemed to be older than Judal and in contrast to him they also wore less remarkable clothes. They were sitting in big groups with one or two jugs at some tables and drank happily the obviously alcoholic drink. Even if for Kougyoku the whole scenario appeared like a drinking bout, everyone present still seemed to be able to think clearly. Maybe this was also due to the fact that the night was still young.

When she looked further to the right, she saw a woman behind the counter who wore an apron and dried a glass with a slight smile on her lips. If she wasn't mistaken, the woman was already aged. Kougyoku looked further and her gaze got stuck on a man that sat completely alone at the bar and stared down in his glass. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that it wasn't alcohol in his glass and this wasn't the only point where he was differed from the other men. His clothes were conspicuously green and on his head was a big hat which was adorned with feathers. His hair was blond, almost white, and hung in a long braided plait over his shoulder and ended almost on the ground. However, it wasn't his unusual appearance what attracted her attention, but the small luminous birds that whirred around him. She had seen these luminous beings already once with Scheherazade, but never with someone else. This wasn't surprising, because the appearance of these shining lights was usual for one specific kind of people and they were the reason why Kougyoku was absolutely sure: At the bar sat a Magi.

"Yoku." Judal suddenly said out of nowhere and forced her to avert her eyes from the Magi.

"Y-Yes?" she asked confused and cursed herself for her impolite behaviour. She wanted to make a good impression and not to make a fool of herself.

"You've been asked for your name, but you were too busy to gape at Yunan." he said snidely. Immediately the strange man, who carried the name Yunan, turned around and smiled. Kougyoku blushed and some men started to laugh.

"Stop teasing her and let her walk in first." a women's voice sounded and the older lady and in her direction to welcome the princess with open arms. Kougyoku didn't know how she should react to the sudden hug; finally she decided to return the hug. It gave her a feeling of safety that a woman was present who was obviously happy about her attendance.

"So you are Yoku." she repeated smiling and Kougyoku nodded. To accustom herself to this nickname, shouldn't be difficult all to. "Would you like to sit down and have something to drink? You can get anything you want!" she continued and went back to obtain a glass, after she had softly pressed down the overtaxed girl to the seat beside Judal who already made himself comfortable.

"Please don't trouble yourself on my account." she started and kneaded, still blushing, her hands. She felt uncomfortable due to the fact that now all attention laid on her. "But if you have a glass water…"

"Don't be so modest!" laughed the other woman. „Here every guest will be served. Moreover, we didn't have such a young and, above all, female visitor for such a long time."

She was clearly glad that she had now female support.

"Anyway, where have you picked up that little girl?" one of the men asked curious and Judal just looked up from examining in a jug that was pushed over to him, before he drank a gulp from it.

"I found her in the forest." he mumbled behind the jug and Kougyoku was indignant about his utterance. It was like he had found an object in the forest which he proudly presented now.

"She was lost and I picked her up."

"As usual." commented another one and looked to a third man, who was a bit light in the head on account of the alcohol, and received a confirmed nod.

"And where do you come from?"

At this moment she faced a barrage of questions. Kougyoku didn't know whom she should answer first; too many people suddenly had questions for her. It was also not easy for her to answer the questions. Almost everybody wanted to know something about her native country, but all she could do was lying. She couldn't tell anybody that she was the princess and that her native country got nicely painted walls and a big garden. And the fabricated story that she had an accident and forgot everything, nobody would believe anyway.

In the end she decided to tell them that she had no native country, because she always wandered around since she was born and her parents passed away. The compassionated glances which she received because of her story caused a bad conscience. She decided to change the subject and started asking counter questions.

"And who are you all?" she asked everybody around and suddenly everyone became quiet. She wasn't sure if she maybe asked something wrong, which is why she looked uncertain to Judal. He only looked grinning at his glass that he rolled between his fingers. He apparently wouldn't give her an answer and waited exactly like her for the statement of the others.

"Yeah … who are we?" a relatively young man repeated her question and looked around. Some grinned, others really seemed to contemplate.

"The last remains." now somebody answered and some started to laugh.

"Yes, that hits the mark."

"The last remains?" now she repeated the question to get an explanation.

"Old people who want to life in peace until their dying day."

"This hits it even better."

Kougyoku was confused. If this was a heap of people who already lived for a long time then why was somebody like Judal with them? Because Yunan was a Magi, his age was difficult to estimate, but she was sure that Judal might not be much older than herself. With an interested look she turned to the red-eyed man.

"How old are you actually?"

"Now, now, little girl. That's not something you ask a lady." a plump man with big moustache joked and got a deadly glance from Judal. Kougyoku joined the laughter of the others, which didn't please Judal at all.

"Twenty if you want to know it exactly." he answered obviously angry. "But that's not the point here. We live in the forest, so that we are left alone by the throne sitters."

Kougyoku fell silent instantly and crooked her head. Throne sitters? Did he mean… her family?

"I assume that you talk about the king."

In her stomach a disagreeable feeling spread out. She realized that she brought herself in a hazardous situation and she didn't like this topic of conversation at all.

"If the king would be the only bad one!" the first furious voice started screaming. "In the palace one is worse than the other!"

"No reliance on this nobility stack."

"I never saw people who behaved so inhumanly!"

In Kougyoku everything contracted. She was worried about the changed mood. The relaxed atmosphere had swapped to a stifling atmosphere and she could see fury and grief in many faces.

Suddenly she didn't feel welcome anymore, even if nobody knew that they just convicted her family. Even in Judals eyes she saw hatred and that frightened her the most. What was the trigger for this hatred, this fury and the grief? It wasn't difficult to recognise that everyone seemed to have bad experiences with the royal family, but that there were people in this country, which also belonged to her, who were so hurt and disappointed in her family, broke her heart. She knew that her brothers weren't perfect, and she also wasn't perfect, however that such people as they sat now in front of her, were apparently ignored was inexcusable.

She didn't hear the whole insults while she followed her thoughts, but suddenly it became very quietly in the inn that you could hear a pin drop. Yunan rose and suddenly everybody seemed to be interested in what he would do next. Only Judal remained impassive and didn't pay attention to the Magi.

"Do you want to frighten her off?" a sad look lay on the face of the blond man who made sure that some men started to scratch their chin in conscience-stricken. „You surely are furious and injured, but do you want to burden her with your problems?"

Kougyoku was impressed about how mature he behaved and how he could sway the others with just a few words. Judal constituted an exception once more, while he made a dismissive noise. It seemed that he had listened to him; however he wasn't impressed by the appearance of the mysterious man.

"Get over yourself." he defied him. "If she lives in this country, she should also know which idiots rule this country."

Yunan slightly nodded. He knew that Judal was right, but he wanted to aim on something different.

"That's all right, but don't involve her in your problems." he spoke and turned to Kougyoku to finish the discussion. „If you don't object, I would like to talk to you."

A murmur went through the crowd and Kougyoku didn't feel well. She had no notion what he could want and apparently it seemed to be a rarity that Yunan wanted to talk to somebody and this probably in confidence. However, she knew that she had no alternatives, other than agreeing. Moreover, she also wanted to know what his request was about.

She affirmed and rose to follow him. He opened the door, held it up and cleared the way for her. Before she left the inn, she looked to Judal once again, who wanted to symbolise with a gesture that Yunan was bonkers what he of course witnessed. However, he ignored the younger man, followed Kougyoku outside and closed the door behind him.

Outdoors it got quite cold meanwhile, which made Kougyoku shiver. It also got very dark so it was difficult for her to see one single tree. Yunan walked past her, a little bit back in the forest. Probably he wanted to make sure that nobody could hear them. Hesitant she followed him and stayed with a sufficient distance behind him. His look was directed upwards and she suspected that he had put on a dreamy look with which he observed the stars.

"I'm bound to say, that I'm pleased to meet you, princess."

He said suddenly, that she wasn't able to perceive the meaning of his words. She wanted to answer and tell him about how surprised she was to have met another Magi, but then it dawned on her and she hit her hands before her mouth in shock.

"How do you…" she started, but words failed her. The shock was profound and desperation crept in. The cold was forgotten, because all she felt in this moment was blazing heat. He couldn't just call her princess.

"I heard it." he explained quietly and Kougyoku didn't understand any more. He heard it? When was he nearby? He turned around to her and seemed obviously amused about her confused expression. "I can hear everything in this country."

She looked amazed. Was this something only a Magi was able to do? She remained quietly and waited tensely for his explanation. He understood that she didn't know what she should answer so he continued.

"Of course I can hear nothing from the palace, as long as he is protected by your Magi."

"You can't?" she asked surprised. "You should be able to pass through the rampart!"

Yunan sighed. He thought that he could calm her down with his words, because he assumed that she now suffered from paranoia. It unusual that somebody disclosed that he was able to spy on everybody and normally one doesn´t likes to be overheard. But she wanted to know, why he didn't do it.

"I could do this, but …" he answered hesitantly and suddenly put on an ashamed expression. "People don't do that."

Kougyoku blinked once. And then she blinked twice. He had the chance to eavesdrop on the rulers of this country and to find out all secret plans, but he didn't do it because it wasn't proper. She had to smile. This mindset was rare and it made her even happier. Yunan really seemed to be a good person.

"Are you surprised to hear this? Do you think I would use the chance and help the others to proceed against your family?" now he asked amused and looked to Kougyoku who reflected. To tell the truth, this would be the best opportunity to retaliate. Because when she didn't answer him, he continued.

"As you already know, these people are very hurt."

He looked past Kougyoku to the house which was behind her now. She followed his glance and observed a silhouette in the window.

"What happened?" now she asked the question she wanted to ask so bad. She didn't want to be inconsiderate, but she was sure that Yunan would give her an answer without condemning her.

"Beloved people were executed and whole villages were razed. They have lost their existence, by the hands of your brother."

Again she looked at him unbelievingly. When did such things happen?

"It wasn't only Kouens fault. The former king, your father, was involved in such actions, too. I'm sorry that you are now getting involved, even though you haven't done anything wrong."

Now he had put on this sad look again that he also put on when he made the other men accountable.

Kougyoku looked down. She didn't know what she should think. What Yunan had told her was something she didn't know. She was terribly sorry for the others; however she wasn't in the position to give her brother instructions. And even if she could do something against the men's grief, she wasn't sure whether or not the wounds were already too deep.

Furthermore it was impossible for her to talk to her brother, because otherwise everything would get busted. Apart from that, there were things that shouldn't be ignored. Was she the only one who had a bad conscience towards persons that got injured because someone made selfish decisions?

She thought her brother was a god, somebody could arrange everything and who was worshipped by everyone. But then there was this group of people who lived in hatred.

"Please don't worry about it." Yunan said who obviously noticed that Kougyoku was concerned about past events and that she wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"It's not your fault and actually they got over it. You simply reminded them."

He smiled again and Kougyoku sighed. So much about, 'Don't worry about it'.

"You are here to see the outer world, am I right?" he changed the subject and waited for an answer. She looked up to him and nodded slightly. He had already known the answer anyway.

"I'm not here to hurt anybody and I'm not here to report my brother about your way of living either." she asserted and firmly looked him in the eyes. "You can take my word for it. I really just want to know how it is to live a normal life."

His friendly smile didn't disappear what gave her the confirmation that he believed her. She wasn't here to cause a disturbance and no one should think that.

"People come and go. In my life I have already met many people and also magicians, but I have never appreciate the presence of somebody as much as I appreciate the presence of these people." he started and nodded briefly in the direction of the house. "I'm actually a loner and live alone."

His smile was unsure, but honest and Kougyoku was glad that he told her something about himself.

"They deserve to live a quiet life." he said firmly and directed his glance again at her. "I won't tell them anything, as long as you do nothing wrong."

Her eyes widened. Did he possibly still not trust her yet? She didn't know how she could assure him that she had no bad intentions.

"Calm down, I just want to be on the safe side." he clarified and his smile was kind. He confused her and he obviously enjoyed it. At the moment she didn't know at all how she should act or what she should say, but she was glad to get his support.

"How should I behave now?" she wanted to know and Yunan walked along her to the timber cottage and made a gesture which symbolised her to follow him.

"Like usual. They like you."

She had put on a dumbfounded expression, while she looked after the young looking man. It wasn't clear whether he was sure of his statement, whether he heard it or he knew it because of his knowledge of human nature. She decided to believe him and followed him with a little bit more self-confidence.

Inside it was pleasantly warm; however the stench of alcohol had increased. Kougyoku had to screw up her nose for a short moment, because she hadn't expected the strong smell. Yunan was directly on the way to his place at the bar and left the princess lost in the door. After she had closed the door, she searched instinctively for a place beside Judal who looked like all the others tensely to the door when the both had entered. Like everybody had expected a stranger in the threshold.

"Miraculously she survived it." he commented immediately, but Yunan seemed to be able to ignore him masterful. Kougyoku noticed that there were one or two things the Magi should teach her.


	3. From woman to woman

The later it became, the more the spirits rose. Kougyoku was glad that after her conversation with Yunan the subject changed fast and also that nobody said another word about the bad things her family had done. Every now and then the names of her brothers sounded, but only to made fun of them. Kougyoku watched smiling, how the men laughed about one or another joke about her family, even though it stabbed her heart. Even Judal didn't look serious and irritated anymore. He often laughed and because it wasn't at the expense of Kougyoku, she thought that it suited him very well.

More and more men went away and she sat finally with just ten people in the big room. According to Judal these were the ones that always remained and slept off their intoxication in the house. Kougyoku looked to an old wooden stair in the corner of the house. She noticed the stair already once, but she hadn't thought about where it would lead. Apparently on the first floor there were rooms which were booked by the guests, but maybe she was mistaken. Because it was already very late now and general tiredness spread, Kougyoku thought she should also ask for a room or a place where she could sleep. She didn't like the thought about spending the night in a foreign house with nothing but foreign people, but if slowly everybody went to bed now, nothing else was left to her to do, because a look at the clock which hung behind the bar on the wall bespoke her that she had only two hours time until she would meet with Masrur again. The fact that time only passed when you had fun, was something she had learned today. Besides, it might become difficult for the princess to find the way back again to her companion. When Judal led her to the house, she hadn't remembered to memorise the way. She recognised that she had to talk with Yunan again and ask him for help.

"Should I show you your room?"

Once again the happy voice of the older lady resounded, who noticed that Kougyoku obviously fought her tiredness.

"Only if you have a free room left. I really don't want to force myself on you." she answered and Judal rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so damn polite."

Kougyoku didn't understand why someone could remonstrate against it. In the palace politeness was daily fare, even though at least Kouha didn't use to it too often, but this place was not the palace and which is why it wasn't natural that someone offered her a sleeping place. However, before she could answer something, a gesture made by the barkeeper symboled Kougyoku to follow her and she still added with a smile, that she should simply ignore Judal, who didn't like this at all. Kougyoku also thought this would be the best idea, followed the other woman and left behind her former companion. On the way to the stair she looked over to Yunans direction who had already turned around a while ago and nodded to her smiling, what she returned.

On the stair Kougyoku realised very fast how old the house already had to be. With every step the steps creaked and seemed to want to give away under her weight. The young woman wasn't sure if she would reach the top in one piece, but if other people, who had obviously more weight than her, climbed the stairs, then her weight should be a heavenly gift for the poor steps. After she mastered the way upwards, she found herself before a hall with eight rooms. Four rooms on the right side, three on the left and the eighth completely at the end of the way.

"Unfortunately, my rooms aren't very big, but I hope you still like them." the owner began to talk and pushed Kougyoku softly along the way, but then she suddenly stopped.

"I haven't introduced myself, right?" she asked and laid with a stunned look her hand to her cheek. „It's no wonder that you are so quiet! My name is Esra." she continued and started to push Kougyoku again in the direction of a room and didn't give her the chance to answer. Apparently they headed for the fourth room on the right side and stopped right in front of the door.

"I would love to give you this room because it lies directly beside the bathroom and as a woman you maybe want to visit the bathroom more often." she joked and pointed at the door on the end of the hall.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend the night here." Kougyoku spoke shyly and Esra stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"Don't tell me you thought I would throw you out! As such a young and pretty woman you have to be careful outside, especially at a time like this!"

The princess agreed nodding, even though she got sidetracked because of the sudden compliment. It wasn't something new that someone called her pretty; she heard such things in the palace every time, but to hear it from a stranger was different.

"Now let's go in, you must be terribly tired."

Esra already opened the narrow wooden door and allowed a look on a meagrely furnished room. Though the space wasn't as big as Kougyokus room at home, but there was enough space. The whole furniture was made of wood and it enclosed two beds, one at the window and one on the wall towards, a small chest of drawers and a chair. It wasn't comparable with her room in the palace, but for Kougyoku it was perfect. This was exactly what she fancied from a life beyond the palace walls. A small comfortable room, a place where she could completely be herself. Esra closed the door behind her and watched Kougyoku as she gazed at everything smiling.

"I'm sorry that my boys showed you their anger." she spoke compassionately and looked ashamed to the ground. Kougyokus smile didn't disappear, while she turned around to the old woman. The fact how warmly Esra entitled the others almost made her grin.

"Sometimes I have the feeling that Yunan is the only reasonable out of them. Please don't be angry with them." she sighed and looked over to Kougyoku.

"I'm not, they have their reasons."

Esra smiled again when she heard these words. She really seemed to be afraid that Kougyoku wouldn't like her and the men anymore.

"They are glad that they can live in peace now and forget the pain. They are doing well since a long time, only Judal doesn't want to forget …"

She became quieter by the end and saw tensely to the ground, like she wasn't sure whether she should tell Kougyoku about it. The smile of the princess disappeared and she saw anxiously to Esra.

"What's with him?" she asked carefully and hoped to not overstep her boundaries. Though Yunan had roughly explained what happened to everyone, he maybe consciously didn't tell her about Judal. But maybe the young man was burdened by something even the Magi didn't know about.

"Judal is still very young …" she started and looked up again. "More time should pass."

Kougyoku nodded slightly and tried to signal Esra that she had understood. The older woman started to smile again.

"You two are very similar to each other when it comes to your past. He also lost his parents when he was just a baby."

Her smile didn't disappear, but in her look lay grief when she saw past the princess out of the window.

"He surely was surprised when he heard your story, because out of all he can understand your pain best."

Kougyokus heart contracted when she listened to Esras words. Judal understood her? When Yunan said that Judal liked her, was it because he thought, they would be similar to each other? Did he hope for assistance from a person who should have been through similar things? Kougyoku didn't know what she should think and she briefly closed her eyes, only to look afterwards in the friendly face of the hostess. A woman who she had to lie to like she did to all the others.

All these people, whom she already locked into her heart, looked at her like she was the poor, small girl who had lost her parents and was on her own since her birth and this although in truth they had invited an odious member of the royal family. If they would find out who she really was, then this would be a slap in the face for everybody and especially for Judal.

"As you can already imagine, the royal family was responsible for the death of his parents."

Kougyoku closed her eyes firmly and wound her arms slightly around herself. She already anticipated what the older woman would say now, but to hear that she really was right touched her deeply. This was too much for her. Was her family so awful? Did they hate them this much?

"Have I said something wrong? Aren't you well?"

Esra carefully strode up a few steps to the young woman, any time ready to look after her. That the whole story around the royal family depressed Kougyoku so much, she already recognised, but she thought that Kougyoku was just a very sensitive and compassionate person.

Softly she pressed the princess down on the bed on the window side and sat down beside her with an alert look. She gazed at her, but Kougyokus eyes looked empty, while they were directed upon her lap. Esra feared that she had frightened the girl off or made her afraid, which is why she tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry! These things happened a long time ago and since king Kouen rules, everything isn't so bad at all. About the justice under the population, nothing seems to have changed, but in contrast to the former king, Kouen seems to be anxious to kill hardly any innocent civilians." she spoke quietly and hoped that Kougyoku would start to smile. She really did, but her smile looked a bit sadly. To kill less people was no excuse.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry. We are doing well and also Judal has more important things to do then to be upset every single day."

Esra almost beamed at her and so Kougyoku was forced to put on a frank smile again. She was right. All those horrible things happened a long time ago and therefore it wasn't the fault of her brothers, which is why she shouldn't condemn them. Perhaps it was real that the citizens felt unfairly treated, but this is something she maybe was able to change. When she was at home again, she should talk to Kouen about it, just out of curiosity. Well, maybe she should rather speak to Hakuei …

"I'm alright. I will try not to think about it." Kougyoku promised and emphasized her words with a gentle handshake which she gave the older woman.

"I'm relieved to hear that." she answered and rose again. "Then I should let you sleep."

Esra gave her a short, but warmly hug which Kougyoku surprised. With the words that she should contact her, if she needed something, she walked with big steps to the door and left with a small wave.

Kougyoku dropped sighing down on the bed. The evening was more successful than she had expected. She had got to know many nice people and unfortunately, was cleared up about things she didn't want to know. But she promised Esra that she wouldn't worry anymore. When she was at home again, she could try to change some things and then all persons involved would feel much better immediately. However, everything wasn't as easy as she had imagined. First of all she had to go home and it would be the best if nobody found out about her night tour. In this moment the fact, that she wanted to talk to Yunan and ask him for help, so that she found her way back to Masrur and he could get her to the palace in time, came to her mind. However she couldn't go down again right now to speak to the Magi, because then all persons present would want to know what the both had to discuss and above all Judal would probably complain again. Therefore, nothing else was left to her, than to hope that she could reach Yunan with her words. She fixed the wall on the opposite side of her bed and felt strange when she started to speak in the empty room.

"Yunan … I hope you could do me a favour. Please meet me at five o'clock in my room."

Afterwards she briefly closed her eyes and lay down on the bed.

A floor deeper sat Yunan at the bar and had closed his eyes, while he concentrated upon something. Kougyoku was nearby; therefore he heard her voice as if she stood right beside him. A smile spread out on his lips again and his glance was fixed on his glass.

"All right."

Two hours hardly passed when a cold draught swept through the room and tore Kougyoku out of her badly needed sleep. A bit panicked she looked around startled and almost started to shout when she discovered the blond man in her room.

"Good morning." he greeted her, but Kougyoku still needed a while to realise where she was and who stood in front of her.

"Did you sleep well?" the man, to whom she could meanwhile assign the name Yunan, asked. She nodded slightly.

"I would have knocked, but then I would have woken him." the Magi apologised friendly and made her crooked her head.

"Him?"

With an elegant movement Yunan opened the door and showed hence a sleeping Judal who lay down in the hall beside her room door and snored quietly in a less than comfortable position. Kougyoku looked even more confused.

"What is he doing?"

"Sleeping, I guess." answered her opponent and closed the door carefully. It would never have occurred to her.

"Does he always sleep in the hall … on the ground?" she wanted to know and stretched. Yunan shrugged and explained that he was seldom in the first floor in the morning hours. Kougyoku accepted his explanation, because she actually didn't care where Judal slept, as long as he wasn't in the way and it was comfortable for him.

She slightly winced when her naked feet touched the cold ground. In the palace it was always pleasantly warm, so she didn't know what cold feet were.

"Why do you need my help?" Yunan wanted to know and he watched Kougyoku how she combed her long hair with her fingers.

"I have to get back to Masrur, my bodyguard. He was the one who made all this possible and now I have to go back to the palace, before somebody notices that I was away." she explained and Yunan nodded knowingly.

"He is on his way."

"You can hear him?" she asked superfluously and he nodded smiling.

"He seems to like to talk with himself."

Kougyoku laughed. This was just what she had expected from him. She already rejoiced that she soon would be able to tell him about everything and everyone.

"Are you ready? If we hurry up, we can spare him the way."

Kougyoku looked with a pensive face to the door and thought about whether she should use the bath here. If Judal lay beside her room, the stakes were too high to wake him up and then she had to explain him everything. Therefore, she decided heavy-heartedly against a short stay in the bath and affirmed Yunans question.

"How can we meet him?" she asked and Yunan grabbed a thick branch armed with ivy which he had placed in the corner of the room.

"We will fly."

Kougyokus eyes widened and Yunan laughed slightly. He couldn't be serious!

"Don't worry, I don't fly too high and not too fast."

His smile was honest and avoided every objection. He already held the branch in a horizontal position which started to float immediately. He swung his leg across the firm stick and for a second with his big hat he looked like a witch on a flying broom. Obviously, Kougyoku had no other choice then to imitate his movement.

"Hold on tight!" he called over his shoulder and made her grab his waist immediately. This situation looked familiar to her. Yesterday Masrur left the palace with her almost in the same way and now it was the time to return to this place. Now with less quickness than the Fanalis, Yunan flew with her through the narrow window and steered in the sky, over the trees. Kougyoku took a look down and noticed fast that flying was pleasanter than jumping.

She looked over her shoulder and saw to the big wooden house in the back. Her feeling told her that she hadn't seen this house for the last time and hoped that she would soon get the chance to visit the others again. However, to make this possible, she had to meet with Masrur safely.


End file.
